paragonpaladinsfandomcom-20200213-history
Raz Lieon
Introduction Many have tried to guess my origins, where exactly I fall in the timeline of the Force. The Force has a way of making destiny's for people, and mine is still to come. What I can tell you is my background, but not the reason why I was brought into this World. Chapter 1: The Birth The year was 13 BTC, and the location was the planet of Dorin in the Expansion Region, Dorin System. I was in the capital of my peoples world, the place we called Dor'shan. My father was a Trader, using th limited routes to and from Dorin as a way to escape our home. He was named Ilza Lieon, and has been lost in space since my 13th Birthday. My Mother was a Kel Dorian politican, and was rarely at home when she was needed. Her name was Asho Plund, or Asho Lieon. The one time they saw eye to eye was at my birth, and it was the first (and last) time I saw them happy together. I was born like any other Child on Dorin, but I reaped the benefits of having a mother high in the Hierarchy of Dor'shan. My father felt about as masculine as a Bantha, having everything done for him and being feed with no effort of himself. I could see from a young age him and my mother had grown apart, and his frequent trips to far away worlds, to Coruscant via the Namadii Corridor, only showed further he did not want to be in the only place he ever felt ashamed...at home. Chapter 2: Recruitment The year of 10 BTC saw me being scouted into the high life of Dorin politics, but the dream of my mother being her successor was destroyed. A Kel Dor had approached my family one evening. Little was known about the man as he entered our home. At the time, I was oblivious to what happened that evening. The man left several hours after. My father was jubilient, my mother was angry and sad. I learned the next day that the man that was in our home the night before was a Jedi Knight, and had been sent from Coruscant to recruit me into the Jedi Order. My fathers joyous attitude steemed from the hate he had for Dorin, and was glad my mothers claws hadnt been able to stop his child from reaching his potential. My mothers anger came as if she had been stabbed in the back but the people of the Galaxy. Both my parents knew though, as I sat there with a blank expression on my face, that this would be for the best. Within the week, I was taken from my family and trasnported to Coruscant via one of the many trails that linked the Core Worlds with the rest of the galaxy. Again, still a young Kel Dor yet to learn any Galactic Basic, this world was new to me. I learned that the Jedi Knight who had came to my house, and the one I was with now was named Jedi Knight Plo Ponn, a Kel Dor like myself. I would look to him for guidance, and in the next 10 years I would learn the way of the Jedi from the Order, and become Plo's Padawan. Chapter 3: The Sacking of Coruscant P.1 I can recollect this day as if it was yesterday, and it haunts my dreams even now. I was in the Jedi Temple, running an Errand for my Master. He was at the Senate, as bodyguard for the Kel Dorian politicans. My mind drifted in my task, to my mother. Perhaps she was here, perhaps not. My father was going to be on the Planet for trade, and I agreed to meet him at the Temple. I reached the Archives, and found the Keeper. I was there to deliver a Holocron documenting current Sith forces and where they are situated. The job was quick an easy, and with the job done, I had ran towards the Temple's entrance. The Jedi Temple was well guarded, and even with many Jedi Masters out in Alderaan maintaining negotations with the Sith, a large amount of Jedi Knights walked the halls of the temple. It was as if nothing would go wrong. As we know now, something did. I found my father, Ilza, waiting at the entrance to the temple. It was his first time visiting, and he didn't know the proper etiquette as a commoner coming to such a place as this. He wore leather, and although I could not see his eyes behind his googles, I could see he was pleased to see me. I had learned Galactic Basic since my Birth and was what I used when I greeted my father. "Father! How nice it is that you made. How have you been?" My father was shorter than I had remembered, or perhaps I had just grown? "It is nice to see you my boy. It has been too long." We embraced as he finished his sentence. A Jedi was meant to cut ties with Family, but still a Padawan I had decided to ignore this. "How is mother?" I asked, hoping for an answer. Ilza felt awkward, and only jsut managed to mutter, "i don't know". I was taken aback. It would seem that my father and mother had split ties from one another. Our conversation was cut short however, as my holodisc buzzed and a Transmission came through. "Bzzzz ''Raz....There is a problem here at the Senate...''bzzzzbzbzzzzzz...Talks with......S-s-sith breaking down . . . The Je-''d-d-d''-i temple must be warned....Possible A-" The Commlink died. Something was wrong, very wrong. I knew that then, and know even more now.... Chapter 4: The Sacking Of Coruscant P.2 "Something is very wrong...Im sorry father, but I have to go" I hugged my father for what would turn out to be my last time. "Get out of the System as quickly as possible. GO!" I rushed away. My father was about to object, but I was gone before I heard his voice. I strode into the Temple, and found inside calmness and tranquility. I moved quickly to the Council chambers and burst through the doors. No-one was in the room, and I quickly turned to retreat from the room. I was blocked however by a figure. It was my master, Plo Ponn. "M-m-master? How did you get here so quickly!" I exclamied, truly amazed at his speed. "One has his ways Padawan, but we have no time for this. Have you warned the Temple?" Plo was calm even with this current situation, despite Raz not knowing alot about what was going on. "N-no Master, I came to the Council Chambers, but I had forgotten they are all in Alderaan." I was worried, I truly was. At the age I was, I was under-trained. "No matter my Padawan, we shall go together. Be sure to keep up" Plo had shot down a corridor before I knew what he had said. I traveled as quickly as I could behind him, and caught him as we reached a barracks of Republic Guard within the Jedi Temple. "Raise the alarm, we have company. The Sith are coming." It was within 10 minutes that Temple was in a state of anarchy. Both me and Plo were in the Temple as the Sith's hijacked ship had crashed into the Temples gates. We were told to take the Padawans and younglings in a transporter and escape. This was the only order I remember before I was knocked unconsious. I awoke to several other Padawans crowded around me, tending to the wounds I had sustained. We were in space. I got up and thanked the others, and moved towards the front of the Ship to find my Master, and the information I needed to make this day clear... Chapter 5: Home Sweet Tython Raz reached the cockpit of the transporter, and behind the pilot stood Plo. He was gazing into the deep space ahead of us, as if searching. Plo had noticed my entrance, as he waved his hand forward, to notion me towards him. "Where are we Master?" Raz spoke as he reached Plo. "I can't remember what happened....THE SITH!" his voiced raised as his memory came back to him. "There there my Padawan. Remain calm." Plo pointed to a seat, and commanded "Sit." Raz did so, not disobeying an order. "I learned that the Talks with the Sith were just a cover-up for what was really going on, and managed to get that message off to you before we were attacked. I managed to get out people safe. After you got knocked out, I was told by the Jedi in-charge to take the Padawans and Younglings and escape. There was a group of 5 Knights, and we each took 20 Padawans. Doing the math, we have atleast 100 students on these transporters" Plo pointed out towards the ships nearby, in the darkness that was swarming around them, "and before you ask, we are going to Tython, the Ancient Homeworld of the Jedi. We shall teach the ones we saved here." "But what of temple?!" Raz, wanting to know the fate of his bretheren in the Jedi Order. "We know only that it was destroyed. Any survivor has been told to evacuate to Tython immediately." Raz was saddened by the news, and his mind drifted to revenge. "Do not seek Revenge my Padawan, for that sends you down the Path of the Dark side, and you will only be giving the Sith another tool to use in their destruction." Raz did not want to listen to his Master, but he knew his words rang true. Not wanting to take up any other time of his Masters, he withdrew back to the hull with the oter Padawans and waited for arrival to Tython... Chapter 6: Trial and Error The year is 7 ATC, and many events in my life have come and gone. I passed the Jedi Trials, and became a Jedi Knight for the Republic. Relations with the Sith had become shakier than usual, and I took it upon myself to leave Tython. I had stayed there for 2 years after my Trials, to help protect the Region from the Sith. I said my Goodbyes, and left for Corusant once again. This time, the trip didnt end with me being evacuated due to attack, it ended with an invitation to a group known as the "Paragon Paladins". I had heard rumours of such a group, and it would seem that the Paladins knew who they wanted. I was in and around Corscant, and had entered a Cantina. The reasons for this were simple, to try and find info on my Missing Parent, my father. I had been there for a few hours, when a holodisc was passed to me, and a Human looked at me from across the bar. He had the look of a trooper, those with the Republic, and were great warriors. I got up and left the bar, seeking a quietier location. As I exited, I could feel that I was being watched, but knew that the person was no harm to me. I opened the Holodisc, and out came a voice. "We know who you are, and we have been following you for awhile now. I wish to invite you to the Detachment known as the Paragon Paladins. If you wish to meet, re-enter the bar. I think you know who to seek." I was taken a back. He had only recently heard of them, and it seemed they knew more about me than I knew about them. Upon re-entering the bar, the man from across the bar stood, and motioned me over. I was cautious, but allowed my self to relax. Being tense would slow his reactions. "Jedi Knight Raz Lieon?" the man inquired. I nodded. " Good." The man peered side to side."I am sorry for all the shadiness, but the Paladins are a detachment that wishes not to be infiltrated by the Sith, and to do so, we must be quick on our feet. I have a question to ask you. Would you like to become a member of the Paladins?" "Me?" I answered "Yes, we know you were a Jedi from Tython, and I knew your previous Master. Plo Ponn and me go way back. It was he who told me who you were." That devil of a Master, I thought. "And if I accept?" I questioned. "We will go to our Ship, The Honour and discuss things further." I probably should have thought things through. "I accpet". I didnt. It turned out to be the decision that put my life down a different path. A path to help those in need, more so than the usual Jedi. The Paladins would be life. After the disaster of the Destruction of The Honour, I was sort out by the man I first met, Nihlas Kain, as the New General of the Paladins. I accepted, and my life took on a new meaning. I shall return to Tython, to recruit more Jedi's, and find out what the Sith really want with our galaxy.